


It's just a cigarette

by sarm4114



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Homeschooled Remus Lupin, M/M, Minor James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Werewolf Remus Lupin, texting au kinda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29593944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarm4114/pseuds/sarm4114
Summary: Sirius Black is a famous singer along with his best friend James and his wife Lily. Remus Lupin is forced to go to a concert with Frank when he meets a man who insists he should take his phone number.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I haven't written much before so this might be bad.

"Come on Remus, I've got no one to go with and I want to ask Alice out today!"

Remus Lupin does not enjoy loud noises or crowds or the drunk assholes who he'd inevitably encounter at the bar during The Marauders concert. But he owed Frank for his job at the coffee shop and wanted Frank and Alice to get together, to stop hearing them pining over eachother, if not also to make them both grossly happy. He wouldn't be surprised if Frank proposed that night instead of asking her on a date with the amount of time they'd been dancing around eachother.

"You know what, I'll go, but you're staying with me until you meet Alice at the bar and after you're buying me drinks."

"Of course, Rem." Frank smiled and gave him a pat on the shoulder. "Tell me if you even start to feel like it's too much, I swear I'll leave."

Remus frowned. "I can handle myself."

"Sure you can, but as the strong football player that I am, it's my duty to protect you from rude drunk men hitting on you."

" I'm taller than you! And besides," he smirked "I wouldn't mind any drunk men hitting on me. Or women."

"You couldn't hurt a fly Mr Tall Man Lupin! And seriously, you deserve better than some drunk person at a concert."

"Maybe I don't though." 

Frank reached out and held Remus's hand, "Listen, I understand that things were hard for you after Fenir, but that has nothing to do with you, it was all him."

Remus sighed, "I know, I know. I don't need a second therapist Frank, just drop it please." 

"Fine, but don't think that this conversation is over." 

Remus just smiled in return and began to grab some clothes for the concert. Looking in the mirror, his outfit looked a bit odd for a concert, but if he wanted to wear an oversized sweater and ripped jeans then Frank would simply have to deal with it. He was used to the stares, the scars covering the bridge of his nose were hardly discreet, so he preferred to have people stare at his clothes, something he enjoyed. 

**Later that night:** Remus paused before entering the building. He could already hear that the band had started and he felt his fingers tingling, threatening to begin shaking at any moment. Despite this, he took a deep breath and began to walk towards the entrance where he would be meeting Frank. He knew his fear, if he could even call it that, was irrational. He'd been to concerts before and Frank would be with him the whole time. As much as he knew he'd be fine, his body betrayed him, and he was exceedingly nervous. There was no time left for him to overthink, however, because soon enough Frank was holding his hand and pulling him towards the front.

Remus had to admit, although he'd been nervous before, Frank's hand around his own helped center him, and he was beginning to relax and enjoy the concert. 

The band was fantastic, but Remus found himself focused especially on the lead singer/guitarist. His voice was the perfect amount of rasp whilst also being pleasing to Remus's ears which did not often take a likening to similar sounding music. This man, Padfoot, as Frank had called him, despite the ridiculous name, was truly extraordinary at what he did. Not to mention that he was absolutely stunning. 

Remus did not often become enamored with someone simply based on looks alone, however Padfoot drew him in. His cheekbones, which were beautifully sculped and sharp, seemed to compliment his flawless skin and gorgeous, long black hair, which had not lost its perfection despite the long set. In fact, Remus thought that Padfoot had not even broke a sweat throughout the set, despite his fellow singer, Prongs, having completely messed up his curly har from the beginning. And yet somehow the two men had perfectly complimented eachother on stage, and the woman, who lacked a weird nickname and was simply called by her given name, Lily, seemed to reel them in and balance out their energy.

Remus thought he ought to thank Frank for inviting him to begin with, but did not want to be proven wrong, so he instead quietly enjoyed the show.


	2. Chapter 2

Despite his enjoyment, by the end of the concert Remus was beginning to be increasingly tired. He didn't deal well with crowds, and while the venue wasn't really that large, he could feel people other than Frank bumping into him while dancing. And besides, the full moon was only a few days away and it did not help his mood.

By the last song, Remus could feel his hand begin to shake in Frank's. 

"Hey, I'm going to go outside now and have a cig. Tell me how it goes with Alice!" 

"Of course I will Remus. Hopefully she says yes."

"Please-everyone knows that she's going to say yes."

"You don't know that!" 

Remus smiled at him knowingly, Alice had been telling him for months at least how much she liked him, but he had pinky promised her not to tell him and he did not go against his promises. He was happy for them though, and simultaneously glad that his internal suffering had finally ended, although he knew that they would soon become an insufferable couple. 

Remus smiled despite his inevidable suffering, left the venue, turning into an adjacent alley while reaching into his pocket for his pack of cigarettes. He looked around him and quietly mumbled a spell to light it.

"Hey!"

Remus quite literally jumped, almost dropping his cigarette, as he turned to look at the man behind him.

It would be an understatement to say that Remus was shocked to see that it was the lead singer of the band. It took him what seemed like hours to finally stop gaping at him and begin to talk.

"Um...hello?"

"Hi! Can I have one?" Padfoot asked, pointing at the cigarettes.

Remus quietly shifted and took the pack out again, handing them to Padfoot, allowing him to take one before he returned it to his pocket. He was freaking out about what to do about a lighter, considering he has used his wand, when Padfoot pulled one from his leather jacket and gave Remus a smile. 

"Thank you, I ran out earlier."

"Yes, well I assume that singing for a few hours deserves a reward, although I am quite curious as to how you can maintain such a nice voice whilst smoking regularly." 

"Sold my soul in exchange for my voice, although I will accept your compliment. I'm glad you enjoyed the show. I noticed you and your boyfriend seemed to have fun."

"Boyfriend?" Remus looked at him with a questioning look before he understood Padfoot's implications, at which he burst out laughing. "No, oh my god, imagine, hah. No, Frank's just a friend, he came here to ask out the bartender, Alice, another friend of mine. Who'll say yes, anyways sorry for rambling, but he's not my boyfriend anyways."

Remus swore he saw Padfoot smirk at that, but surely not? 

"Good." Padfoot replied, "I mean, uh, are you looking? Because I know a great coffee shop near my house, and you look quite adorable in that sweater."

Remus must've looked confused at this because Padfoot quickly put on a blank face, "I mean, you're probably straight. I'm sorry. I'm not exactly subtle you could say. Well bye then, sorry for the bother." 

Remus grabbed his arm before he could finish leaving. 

"Listen, I- you seem really nice, and I am bi, not straight, it's just that-"

"You don't have to explain yourself, I don't want your pity."

" No wait, Pads, sorry Padfoot I guess, this is my point I don't even know your name and you don't know me, you wouldn't like me if you did. I like you, I just don't know if this is a good idea."

"Sirius"

"Yes, I'm serious, don't tell me you are humble about your looks?"

"No, my name is Sirius Black"

"Like the star" they said at the same time.

" Huh, is that why you're name is Padfoot, because it's the dog star?"

"Something like that. Anyways that was my point, I want to get to know you...uh?"

"Remus"

"Right, Remus. You're quite handsome and I'd love to give you my number and invite you to drinks or coffee or anything, please?"

"I-wow. I would love that, just know I'm sick and I'm not comfortable talking about it and if you decide you don't like me anymore that is fine with me, I'm hard to deal with. Oh and I happen to work at a nice coffee shop with Frank so if you'd want to go there I wouldn't argue."

"Remus, I siriusly do not care if you're sick. As for coffee, Friday?"

Remus smiled at Sirius' casual joke. His heart was racing with excitement from the idea of a date with Sirius.

Shit. That was the full moon. 

"I have um, something, a doctors thing, how about Saturday?" 

"Great! Let me get your number!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> texting chapter ahhhh I love texting fics and this was so fun to write!   
> anyways Sirius is bold but that's kinda obvious anyways. Enjoy :)

**Hey, this is your fav sexy singer ;)**

Prongs?

**Hey! He's married you know!**

Well then call me a homewrecker.

**:(**

Fine, you are my third favorite, that okay?

**THIRD! WHO TF IS THE SECOND!**

**REMUS!**

Lily, of course. She's the love of my life.

**Might need to fight James for that one.**

I'm assuming James is Prongs?

Or is she cheating on him too?

**yes prongs is James**

**too?**

Did you already forget about my love affair with James!?!?!?

**How could I forget**

idk, maybe you're too jealous

**Yes, Prongs has officially stolen the love of my life.**

**:(**

A little early for that Sirius 

**I was actually talking about Lily**

...

**NO IM SORRY HONEY!**

HONEY?

**BABE**

**LOVE?**

**SWEETHEART?**

**SUGAR?**

no

**Well you need a nickname like the rest of us.**

no I don't. 

lily doesn't have one...

**Because lily would kill us before**

**You however could not kill a fly**

WHY DOES EVERYONE SAY THAT, I CAN KILL BUGS

**good because I'm terrified of spiders**

**so is James**

**your perfect for us**

you're*

**swot**

hey!

canceling our date now 

lily will appreciate me.

**No! I love your proper grammar! :***

...

fine 

**THANK YOU**

**so...**

**nickname?**

no

**yes**

fine, Alice calls me moony.

no you can't know why

**:(**

**it's cute tho**

**like you ;)))**

thanks?

**YOU'RE WELCOME!**

see learning already

**?**

you're:)

**and you're using smiles :)))**

:((((

**NOO MOONY DONT BE SAD**

>:( 

dont tell me what to do padfoot

**um**

**Remus?**

yes?

**Can you call me pads**

**you did yesterday and I thought it was nice.**

**you don't have to tho**

of course pads:)

I have to leave for the hospital now.

I'll see you tomorrow:)

**;)))**

**miss u already moony**


	4. Chapter 4

Remus woke up Saturday morning after the moon with a pounding headache and a sore leg. He was grateful however, that the scrapes on his legs and chest were the only injuries he had caused, he was unsure how to explain new scrapes on his face or arms to Sirius.

He sighed as he reached for his phone and noticed a text from Sirius.

 **Hey Moony, hope you're** **still okay enough for coffee?**

Remus paused. He was tired. And Sirius wasn't even a wizard let alone a dark creature like Remus was. He was dangerous. Sirius could get hurt.

Panic rushed throughout Remus' body as he realized the potential consequences of this date. He didn't deserve Sirius, who lived in his own, happy, separate life. He enjoyed his texts from Sirius but was it worth it? He couldn't hide this forever, and besides they hadn't even gone on their first date. Remus could cancel and ignore Sirius before he got too hurt.

Remus gave in. He was a coward, selfish, but he couldn't give up Sirius. Somewhere between his contagious smile and his witty humor had led Remus to become so attached to him that he simply couldn't stop.

Yes, at 12 right?

**Sounds good! See you then Moons.**

Remus smiled to himself as Sirius had called him Moons. He liked that it was separate from what Alice called him, it felt more special, personal.

Remus decided that he would wear his favorite sweater on his date. As he was getting ready, Frank called him and asked him about his plans. Remus didn't want to tell Frank that he had a date, but he was forced to because he was an idiot and invited him to Frank's shop. So he acknowledged that he had a date, but left out the details. He didn't like the idea that he would be sharing Sirius so quickly, something so personal. Sirius was interested in him, not Frank, and Remus knew that, but he couldn't help thinking that once he shared Sirius, he would realize that Remus could not provide anything for him.

Those thoughts would have to wait, because right after Frank's call, Remus realized that he had to leave for the cafe now. 

Walking up to the door, Remus was not as nervous as he'd expected, something about Sirius was comforting, as if he had known him for ages. 

Remus was already sitting at a table with a cup of his favorite tea when Sirius arrived.

"Hey!"

"Hello Pads"

"I'm going to go order a coffee, I'll be right back."

Sirius did as he said he would and ordered a black coffee, which he proceeded to add an ungodly amount of creme and sugar, and two chocolate croissants.

"I got one for you too, I hope you don't mind. Seems like something you'd enjoy."

"Well, I can't say no to chocolate."

"Noted."

"So, not one for plain black coffee."

"No, despite my last name, which I also do not enjoy. Well my family I mean, the names fine, although I would rather James' since I was disowned." He frowned at this.

"Sorry what's your last name?"

"Black."

"Lupin" He gave in return.

"werewolves"

Remus' eye flew open and he stepped back from Sirius." W-What did you say?"

"Your name, must be where Alice got Moony from, right. How creative."

" Right yes, my name. Anyways, you said you were disowned?"

If Sirius noticed Remus' reaction or his change in the topic he didn't mention it.

"Oh well, I'm gay, obviously, and they were rich and homophobic so they thought that threatening to disown me would make me change my mind. It didn't." He let out a small chuckle. "And, well, James is also rich so he was able to take me in."

"Wow, I'm sorry I guess, although sorry if this is overstepping but seems like it was a good thing."

"Yeah, I'm glad I left, although I do miss my brother sometimes, he was just trying to fit in. Refused to leave with me." Tears were beginning to form in his eyes as he spoke of his brother. "Some first date this is, huh? Sorry, you can leave if you want."

"Of course not Sirius, I really like you, and besides, I only like you for your looks so I don't mind your tragic backstory." It took all of Remus' willpower to not just spill about his own life, he wanted to show Sirius that he understood in a way, but it was too risky. 

"My dad hasn't said anything to me since I got sick." He settled on. "I still can't talk about it, I'm sorry, but I just wanted you to know, I get it. Well, I wasn't disowned, and I have a loving mom, it's just, parents can suck."

"Yeah."

They continued their date with lighter topics, like Sirius' concerts and the coffee shop, until they had been sitting there for hours. 

"I have to go back now, but I would love to take you on a second date sometime?" 

"Sure Sirius, I'm free anytime, just text me and I'll let you know if it fits my work schedule."

"Great, see you then."

Remus stayed at the shop for another half hour. He had become even more comfortable around Sirius in only a few hours. It scared him. He had almost said too much about his disease. He wondered how Sirius would take it. The wizard part would be shocking sure, but it was cool, interesting. If only that was it. He was also a werewolf, a bloodthirsty monster which would become feral once a month for the rest of Remus' life. How could he force someone else to spend it with him.

He only realized on the bus ride home that there was no doubt in his mind that he'd wanted to spend the rest of his life with Sirius, the stranger whom he'd met only days ago.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another texting chapter, also I did try to spell things the British way but my phone kept autocorrecting it and I didn't want to bother trying to fix it.

**Hey Moony :)**

Hello :)

What's up?

**Nothing**

**'m bored**

k 

**JUST K?**

idk what to say Sirius 

**oh**

**20 questions?**

no

**why not :(**

I don't have that many questions to ask

**fine, 5 questions then?**

fine 

favorite color?

**that's boring**

**but black**

**like my soul;)**

and your last name 

**yes, exactly**

okay, question? 

**oh**

**um**

**favorite color?**

you're boring 

but green

like earthy tones 

not neon 

**ooh I like that**

thanks

okay, so 2nd question, favorite artist?

**it's basic but Queen**

yess okay I can see that for u

they r good :)

**yup**

**wbu**

Hmm. They r underrated, dunno if you know them, they are called The Marauders?

The lead singer is very sexy;)

**just sexy?**

yes 

favorite hobby?

**songwriting or maybe sketching, very relaxing for me.**

maybe one day you can be famous like Padfoot 

**oh idk that's a high goal**

**hes a pretty cool dude**

nah I prefer Prongs, you know, the sexy one?

**NO**

**NO TAKE THAT BACK REMUS**

fine, padfoot is kinda cute too 

**kinda!?**

**fine,whatever, what's ur favorite hobby**

**IM NOT COPYING YOU I JUST ALSO HAPPEN TO BE CURIOUS**

Reading 

**of course**

Hey!

Okay, favorite book?

**oh**

**um?**

**The Marauders Guide to Pranks**

is that a real book?

**it will be soon**

**you'll be the first to read it**

thank you

but you should read a real book

**what book?**

this is counting as a question

hmm

Oscar wilde

not a book but 

or They Both Die at the End 

**do they die?**

yes

**but what's the point, the ending is in the title?**

its sad, okay?

**omg you cried**

no

**you totally did!**

yes

and I am not ashamed about it

**im not judging you moony, just observing**

okay so you cry in movies 

**no**

**fine, only when a dog dies.**

is that your favorite animal

**5th question!**

**yes tho**

**wait no**

**wolves**

**they r like cooler dogs**

but they are dangerous! and monsters!

**nah only to their prey**

**I wouldn't upset one**

**plus they live in packs**

**very cute**

_This caused Remus to tear up. He knew that Sirius liking wolves did not apply to werewolves, who have killed people and he didn't even know existed, yet Remus still had a soft smile on his face._

no 

anyways, question?

**oh, right**

**well this is very out of nowhere, but is your condition bad, like fatal?**

_Remus laughed outloud at the irony of the situation. Wolves had everything to do with his condition._

**You don't have to answer of course**

**if it's too much**

**I was just worried when you had to go to the doctors**

no, it's fine.

um, it's not fatal itself. Like I won't die from having it, but if something happens I could. If it's not treated right for example.

it's not contagious btw

**I never thought it would be**

**sorry I know it must be a hard topic but thank you for telling me**

it's fine, I just don't like talking about it.

**Can I ask one more question?**

sure

**Will you be my boyfriend?**

yes 

only if we can go on that second date Tuesday?

**of course**

**I gtg but see you then?**

yes, I'll text you the location x

**bye moony :)**

goodbye

_Remus' heart pounded like never before. Sirius really liked him, enough to officially ask him out. But this made things more serious. Now more than ever he felt as though he was lying to him. Sirius trusted him enough to mention his awful family and yet he was a wizard and werewolf! It wasn't fair to Sirius and yet he couldn't help but want to hold off telling him. He wanted this to last, even if it was one more date. And so, Remus decided that he would tell Sirius after their next date._


End file.
